


HQ weeding week: tsukikage.

by meowtsukkimeow



Series: haikyuu!! compilation [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Cute hugs, Gay weeding, Little Kisses, M/M, Songs, Tobio Professional Volleyball Player, Tsukishima Musician, Weeding, kageyama loves cuddles but doesn't say it, kiss, proposal, soft tsukki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowtsukkimeow/pseuds/meowtsukkimeow
Summary: Tsukishima es un músico y Kageyama un jugador profesional. Ya llevan años de relación y alguien quiere dar el siguiente paso...O simplemente donde estos dos idiotas organizan su boda.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: haikyuu!! compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799722
Kudos: 18





	1. día 1: proposición.

Un entrenamiento duro. Kageyama estaba muy cansado, sobretodo porque estos días Kei había estado más distante que nunca.

Ayer se habían acostado en la cama compartida que tenían y Tsukishima... Simplemente se durmió. Ni un buenas noches ni un beso nocturno. Tampoco le había dado ni un abrazo en todo el día, ya que desde la mañana tuvo que ir a la universidad. 

Kageyama frunció el ceño y tomó un sorbo de agua. Cuando estuviera en casa iba a hablar con él. No, no, mejor no, Tsukishima era el que siempre buscaba afecto, el que lo abrazaba y el que empezaba los besos. Él no podía romper su faceta de tipo frío. 

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba... Ya llevaban seis años juntos, había sido mucho tiempo. Desde segundo de preparatoria. De repente recordó su confesión y el primer beso que tenían...

— Kageyama, te ves muy acalorado, ¿No tendrás fiebre? — el entrenador se acercó al colocador y le tocó la frente amigablemente.

— U-uhm? Estoy bien, no se preocupe. — una leve reverencia de parte del menor y de vuelta al entrenamiento.

***

Tsukishima estaba estresado. Ya llevaba más de tres años en la carrera y aún se le dificultaban algunas cosas. O eso pensaba él.

— Tsukki, deja de ensayar, te sale perfecto. — Yamaguchi le repitió (por segunda vez, por cierto) que dejara de repetir la canción. – come de una vez, por favor. 

El de lentes negó y ese fue el momento clave. El chico de pecas se levantó de su asiento y tomó la guitarra de su amigo, guardándola en su estuche y entregándole la cajita con el almuerzo al rubio. Se volvió a sentar y le sonrió a su amigo, soltando carcajeos pequeños respecto a cuán nervioso estaba.

— oye, cálmate, ¿Sí? Te sale perfecto, y no creo que Kageyama diga que no. 

— ¿No que tu novio venía? Y, Yamaguchi, no estoy nervioso. No lo menciones más. — un mensaje llegó al celular del castaño. — ¿Terushima?

La sonrisa en el rostro del pecoso le daba a entender que, efectivamente, era Terushima.

Y sonó el celular de Tsukishima.

— Tobio.

— Oye, cuatro ojos, necesito hablar contigo en la noche. ¿A qué hora llegas a casa?

— Llego a las 8:00, ¿Tú?

— yo llego a las 6:30, mi entrenamiento va a terminar a las 4:00 pero debo ir a comprar algunas cosas.

— nos vemos entonces.

— Tsukishima.

— ¿Qué?

— te toca hacer la cena hoy, recuérdalo. Nos vemos, rubio teñido.

Kageyama cortó el teléfono y su rostro era de vergüenza pura. Por otro lado, Yamaguchi vió el rostro de horror que colocó su amigo cuando Kageyama cortó. 

— ¿Qué pasó? — Terushima ya había llegado, justo cuando Tsukishima tenía una mueca dolorosa que casi nunca se veía.

— Creo que Kageyama está enojado conmigo pero no sé por qué. 

***

Ya era de noche.  
Tsukishima iba en el fondo del bus practicando la letra en su mente, nervioso. Aprovechando esos momentos, su mente corrió hacia otro lado. ¿Y si la canción no le gustaba? ¿Y si Kageyama realmente estaba enojado por algo en particular y no lo dejaba ni siquiera hablar? ¿Qué pasaría si es que-

Basta, ya basta. Tsukishima calmó sus pensamientos tocando su pulsera. Era una cadena con su uñeta. Tobio se la había regalado para su primer mes juntos, era simple pero linda. De color morado, con un arándano y una fresa en medio.

El rubio se bajó del bus y subió hasta el departamento. Kageyama se encontraba en el balcón, y el ambiente se sentía... ¿Extraño? La cena estaba hecha y todo estaba limpio. La lavadora funcionando y la esquina con sus fotos resplandecía por sobretodo. Tsukishima se acercó a Kageyana y le dió un abrazo por la espalda. Un beso en su mejilla fue depositado y un gruñido de enojó salió del más bajo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi rey está enojado? — el de lentes se apoyó y abrazó aún más fuerte a su compañero. Un balbuceo poco entendible salió de él, y se despegó del abrazo. Un "uhm?" provino del alto y Kageyama repitió lo que había dicho.

— Es que... hace más de una semana que no me das besos mañaneros... Y, ayer cuando te fuiste a dormir ni siquiera me dijiste buenas noches. — un sonrojo se hizo presente en el pelinegro mientras una carcajada resonaba en el balcón.— ¿Sabes qué? No importa, no dije nada, vamos a cenar.

— ¡Tobio! — un abrazo aún más fuerte hizo que Kageyama chocara contra el ventanal que separaba el balcón de su habitación y muchos besos pequeñitos se dispersaron por su rostro, sobretodo en sus mejillas. — ¡Te amo tanto! 

*** 

Luego de esa ronda cariñosa de abrazos y besos se dirigieron a cenar. Luego de comer, Tsukishima le pidió a su pareja que esperara en el balcón, tenía algo que mostrarle.

La puerta del ventanal se abrió y mostró a un rubio con guitarra en mano, empezando una canción.

"You don't have to be a hero to save the world  
It doesn't make you a narcissist to love yourself."

Esas dos frases hicieron que Kageyana sonriera. Era una canción que había descubierto hacía poco, que cantaba todo el día. Tsukishima la cantó mirándolo a los ojos, disfrutando lo que hacía.

"And talk to me"

Le lanzó una bola de papel después de terminar de cantar. Kageyama la atrapó en el aire y desarrugó el papel. 

"¿Te casarías conmigo?"

La sonrisa del pelinegro disminuyó y se convirtió en un rostro sorprendido. Miro al rubio y el sonrojo brutal, con temblores poco perceptibles eran de que estaba hecho en ese momento.

— sabes que no soy muy bueno con las palabras... Así que pensé en dedicarte esa canción porque, uhm, ya sabes, te amo y quiero que estés feliz, y ese tipo de cosas. — Tsukishima se acomodaba los lentes constantemente, haciendo notable su nerviosismo. — Así que, uhm, a lo mejor esto fue mala idea... Gasté mucho tiempo procurando que quedara perfecta, pero en el compás 13 había un silencio de dos tiempos, e hice dos y medio, lo lamento, no debí...

Kageyama solo soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su pareja.

— Eres tan nerd... Y te amo tanto, Tsukishima, te amo demasiado como para plasmarlo en palabras, dios mío. — un beso fuerte y continuo se dió entre ambos. — ¡Sí! ¡Obviamente me voy a casar contigo, cuatro ojos!


	2. día 2: probando sabores de pasteles.

Tsukishima se había dedicado a dejar todo listo para lo universidad, solo para ir a probar los sabores de pasteles. Pensaba constantemente "¿Por qué es tan importante?". Esa actitud hacía que su flojera aumentara cada vez que estaba adelantando sus proyectos.

El día elegido fue un miércoles, la única cita disponible que había con la agencia.

Tsukishima se encontraba en el lugar, esperando a su prometido. Que llegaba veinte minutos tarde. una mueca de disgusto se observaba en el rostro del menor y la organizadora solo lo miraba con incomodidad.

– llegará pronto, siempre pasa lo mismo con las parejas comprometidas. – la muchacha lo intentaba animar mientras el alto mantenía su rostro ofendido.

De repente una respiración pesada se hizo presente en la oficina y apareció el pelinegro. Un bufido provino del rubio y un rostro de disculpa se colocó en el más bajo. se acercó y le acarició el cabello fugazmente, disculpándose.

– lo lamento, me alargaron el entrenamiento. Vine lo más rápido que pude. ¿Es muy tarde? – la organizadora negó y les pidió que la siguieran, recorriendo todo el lugar hasta llegar a la cocina, yendo a una sala interna donde había muestras de sabores y diseños de pasteles, con tres sillas alrededor de la mesa.

Kei aún se veía molesto, así que el menor atrapó su mano y la estrechó fuerte, sin dejar que se soltara. La mueca se mantuvo, pero un ligero rojo tiñó la punta de las orejas del rubio.

– aquí tenemos distintos sabores, deben probarlos para saber cuál les gusta más. Pueden elegir hasta tres distintos, el precio varía solo por el diseño. – la amable voz de la chica resonaba mientras colocaba un vaso de agua para cada uno y veía como los chicos se sentaban. – les recomiendo que los prueben y anoten si les gusta o no, y después de cada bocado tomen agua para neutralizar el sabor del anterior.

los chicos miraron ansiosos los pasteles, esperando explicaciones, ya que eran más de 10 colores y texturas distintas.

– ¿tienen algún sabor en mente? para que no prueben todos y se asqueen después de un rato. — soltó una risa pequeña mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pareja.

– Algo relacionado con los berries, creo. El sabor favorito de Tsuki es la fresa. – una sonrisa apareció y se borró con gran rapidez en el más alto.

– a ti te gustan los arándanos, así que sí.

– okay, entonces. Tenemos tres opciones para ustedes... – una llamada resonó mientras la chica les señalaba los sabores correspondientes – ¿hola? sí, soy Yui. ¿ya llegó? okay, lo recibo de inmediato. – giró a ver a los muchachos y se disculpó antes de marcharse a ver otro cliente, prometiendo que volvería en unos quince minutos más.

Los chicos se miraron apenas Yui cerró la puerta. Y Tobio le plantó un beso suave y tranquilo, acariciando la nuca del mayor. Cuando se separaron Kageyama chocó su nariz contra la de su pronto marido y le sonrió, mirando directo a sus ojos aún cuando la vergüenza lo consumía.

– perdón por haber llegado tarde. – Tsukishima cerró los ojos disfrutando la voz del menor, relajándose más de lo debido. Un pequeño asentimiento y un "mmhm" suavecito provino del de lentes.

– probemos los pasteles, ¿sí? 

–okay...

***

Yui volvió en el tiempo prometido y los chicos ya habían probado lo dicho. La chica encontró un ambiente menos tenso que al principio, concluyendo que los chicos estaban de mejor humor.

– Queremos dos distintos, uno con fresas y uno con arándanos. 

– ¡Okay entonces! Ahora deben elegir los diseños...

Se mostró una planilla con seis diseños distintos. Los que le llamaron la atención fueron uno de tres pisos, y uno de cuatro, cada uno con su estilo, por su parte el de tres pisos tenía un diseño de cascada hecho con chocolate para moldear y frutillas a su alrededor. El de cuatro pisos sería el más grande, tenía decoraciones de colores fríos y un celeste pastel que contrastaba con los arándanos dentro. En la cima de ambos se podían colocar elementos a elección.

Yui le pidió a Tsukishima que saliera.

– ¿Qué crees que representa a Tsukishima? Esto es para los elementos de arriba del pastel, quiero que sean sorpresa.

– Una guitarra, o la luna. No voy a explicar por qué, me da vergüenza. – una sonrisa salió de parte de la organizadora al ver el rostro avergonzado del muchacho.

Después, fue al revés. Yui le explicó lo mismo a Tsukishima y contestó de inmediato.

– la noche. – la manera en que lo dijo parecía que había recordado algo dulce, alejó el pensamiento rápido y continuó. – también el volleyball. 

Y así fue como ambos eligieron su(s) pastel(es) de bodas.


	3. día 3: comprando sus trajes.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la tienda prevista junto con sus amigos. Para probarse los trajes estaban presentes Yachi, Yamaguchi y Hinata.

Apenas entraron a la tienda se notaba que todo era bastante caro, por dentro de esta resplandecía fuertemente el blanco marfil de las paredes y contrastaba con los trajes de colores azulados y negros.

– Tobio, ¿Qué color prefieres? – el más bajo negó con la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada enfadado.

– No voy a dejar que veas mi traje, es mala suerte.

– ¿De verdad crees en esas cosas? – Kei colocó ojos de cachorrito mientras veía trajes, la muchacha que los atendió había guiado a sus amigos a la zona de los probadores.

– es solo que no quiero que nada salga mal. Me voy con los chicos mientras eliges tu traje. Después escojo el mío. – kageyama huyó del lugar antes que el de lentes pudiera rechistar y la empleada de la tienda se le acercó al rubio.

– Me presento, mi nombre es Kaguya, soy estudiante de diseño y empleada de aquí. ¿Tiene algún color de preferencia? 

– ¿Qué crees que se me vería bien? Estoy indeciso entre el burdeo y el blanco. – a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos y buscó unos trajes en la otra esquina del recinto. Sacó tres distintos con tonos diferentes de blanco y se los entregó a Kei, llevándolo a la zona del probador.

– Tobio, cierra los ojos. – el alto entró dando pasos exageradamente lentos al probador mientras Kageyama salía rápido en busca de su traje. Le había echado el ojo a uno azul marino con pequeñas decoraciones en las mangas, unas flores lila suave. 

Ambos probadores quedaban de frente, estaban hechos para parejas, tenían unas sillas en frente para que los acompañantes se pudieran sentar. El pelinegro escuchó a sus amigos cuando Tsukki salió la primera vez. Tenía un traje de color crema con bordes en las mangas negros, resaltaba de buena forma por la sobriedad del color y la combinación con el cabello.

– ¡Qué preciosidad! – Yachi decía en un tono tranquilo pero feliz. Los silbidos de parte de Hinata no se hicieron esperar y Yamaguchi solo le decía que era radiante entusiasmadamente.

– siento que falta algo. 

Y repitió lo mismo con el otro traje. 

Y con el otro.

– ¡Sé que falta algo pero no sé qué! Ugh, qué fastidio. – Mientras conversaba con Hinata y se miraba al espejo, Kageyama se escabulló al probador de Tsukishima cuando no veía.

El alto volvió y se encontró con su prometido, por el susto quiso salir pero el pelinegro lo tomó fuerte de la cintura para que no huyera.

– te falta la corbata... Toma. – el rostro sonrojado no pasaba desapercibido mientras le colocaba una corbata azul con chispitas blancas.

– son estrellas... – Kei sonrió suave mientras le tomó las manos a Tobio. – pensaba que no querrías verme. 

– no quería pero... no pude aguantar cuando los chicos reaccionan así. estaba demasiado curioso. Te ves maravilloso con este traje.

– este me llevo entonces. – Tsukki se acercó y le plantó un beso en la frente al más bajo. – Tu también te verías hermoso en el que elijas.

– ni siquiera me has visto. – la mano larga del muchacho tomó la cintura del pelinegro, plantando otro beso, esta vez en los labios. Fue corto y dulce.

– déjame que yo elija tu corbata. – su contacto visual hacia todo más íntimo y tenso, solamente recibió un asentimiento del más bajo y lo soltó. – anda a tu probador.

Otro movimiento de cabeza fue visto y Kageyama salió del probador con una actitud muy tímida. 

Tsukishima eligió la corbata, era un lila suave que combinaba con las mangas del traje de su novio.


	4. día 4:

La boda estaba agendada a las 6 de la tarde. Querían hacer una ceremonia con cena y una noche estrellada.

Kageyama se encontraba sentado en la cama la noche antes de la boda. Tsukishima salía del baño, dándose cuenta del rostro preocupado de su prometido. Se arrodilló en el piso, dejando sus brazos y rostro apoyado en las piernas del contrario. 

– ¿Qué te pasa? — De repente un lágrimas que se había estado aguantando desde hace un rato salieron de los ojos del más bajo, haciendo que Kei se preocupara aún más y se sentara a su lado, ofreciéndole su hombro y rodeándolo con su brazo. – tranquilo, estoy aquí. 

Después de un rato de abrazos y palabras suaves de parte del rubio Kageyama se calmó y respiró hondo, comenzando a hablar.

– Es que, ya sé que suena ridículo preguntarte esto el día antes de la boda, pero, ¿Estás seguro? 

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – la posición en la que se encontraban ahora era distinta, Tobio estaba sentado en el regazo de Kei y eso les permitía tener contacto visual directo. 

– No sé, no entiendo cómo puedes casarte conmigo. Sacrificaste mucho por esto y no sé si valió la pena. Sobretodo por el tema de tu abuela... ¿Valgo tanto para ti?

– ¿Por qué siempre quieres que diga cosas cursi? Kageyama, escúchame bien, invitamos a esas 42 personas, discutí mucho con mi abuela, nos han gritado cosas horribles en la calle y estuve dos años detrás tuyo para que ahora digas que ¿no vales la pena? – los ojos de su novio se saturado de nuevo de lágrimas pero no las dejó caer. – Kageyama Tobio, estoy seguro que quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Por eso te propuse matrimonio. Y dejemos todo lo que tenemos que decirnos para los votos de mañana, ¿Sí? No llores más, por favor. 

La conversación se cerró con un abrazo apretado entre los dos y un 'también quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, Hotaru' de parte del pelinegro.

***

Al otro día se levantaron tranquilos, Kageyama estaba más cariñoso de lo normal y en cada oportunidad que encontraba le daba un beso corto en los labios o le apretaba la mano.

A las 3 en punto llegaron Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi y Akiteru para separarlos y prepararlos. El pecoso y el rubio raptaron a Tsukishima y lo llevaron hacia el departamento del castaño.

Cada quien se arregló por su cuenta.

Kageyama se dispuso a comentarle a sus amigos la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a su prometido.

***

Ya era la hora correspondiente, Tsukishima había llegado una hora antes que todo el mundo junto con Yamaguchi y Akiteru. Se estuvo preocupando de que todo fuera en su lugar.

El recinto que habían elegido con Kageyama era bastante grande para 40 personas, el pasillo para la ceremonia era una tela blanca con decoraciones lilas y azules, llevando a un arco de madera con flores en tonos morados oscuros y verdes agua. las sillas también eran blancas, y alrededor se encontraban las mesas en forma de U, dejando una pista de baile en medio.

– Tsukki, cálmate. – por fuera el de lentes se veía bien pero sus manos temblaban y no se podía quedar quieto, lo único que quería hacer era ver a Kageyama y empezar la ceremonia de una vez por todas. Además, el pelinegro no se aparecía y la gente comenzaba a llegar de a montones.

Habían invitado a muchos, la familia de Kageyama, la familia de Tsukishima (excepto a su abuela), amigos de la preparatoria (la gran mayoría), jugadores cercanos a Kageyama y amigos de la universidad de Kei.

Y así llegaron las seis de la tarde. Luego las seis y media. Y Kageyama no llegaba. 

Tsukishima esperaba ansioso en el altar, Akiteru le daba ánimos (ya que él era el anfitrión, les indicaba a la gente los lugares y era animado, ayudaba bastante a manejar los nervios).

Pensamientos negativos comenzaron a inundar la mente de Kei hasta que todas las luces exteriores e interiores se apagaron repentinamente. No podía ser tanta mala suerte en un día ¿O sí? 

Y ahí fue cuando la confusión de Kei creció aún más. Cuando vio a su novio corriendo y colocando un banquito, sentándose con una guitarra conectada a un cable muy, pero que muy largo. 

Con un micrófono inalámbrico habló:

"Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas con el audio. Pero antes de la ceremonia necesitaba decir algo."


	5. día 5: Acepto.

"Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas con el audio. Pero antes de la ceremonia necesitaba decir algo."

Tsukishima estaba boquiabierto.

¿Enserio era Kageyama? ¿Con una guitarra? No, espera. Esa era su guitarra, no entendía como la había conseguido... Pero, ¿Qué importa eso ahora? pensaba Kei. Estaba a punto de tener un ataque cardíaco por no entender qué pasaba en ese momento.

–Hola a todos, me presento. Soy Kageyama Tobio, el prometido de ese rubio de allá, con el traje blanco. – el pelinegro sonrió suave, ofreciéndole tranquilidad al alto. – y quería contarles acerca de nuestra historia. Cómo pueden ver, nos vamos a casar solo de forma simbólica. Cuando era pequeño nunca me gustaron las bodas. Había mucha gente y era agobiante. Pero mi hermana me dijo que cuando conociera al amor de mi vida iba a querer tener esa sensación de compartirle a todo el mundo lo enamorado que estaba. Y es cierto, quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que Tsukishima Kei es mi persona favorita desde hace ya ¿Seis años? – se acomodó en el asiento de madera y tomó la guitarra para dejarla en sus piernas.— y por eso mismo quería decirte que recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que me tocaste una canción. Ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti, cuatrojos.

El rubio estaba pasmado. No había otra forma de describirlo. Kageyama había preparado todo esto... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo le había dado el tiempo? Tenía entrenamiento casi todos los días de semana, y el único momento de relajación eran las noches.

Pero mandó toda esa racionalidad a la mierda.

¿Para qué lo pensaba, siquiera? Kageyama le estaba diciendo a viva voz que lo amaba. Y el también lo hacía. Los temblores en las manos aumentaron apenas escuchó los primeros acordes. Era Softly de Clairo. La misma canción que le había tocado cuando estaban en segundo año...

Cerró los ojos y de alguna forma retuvo las lágrimas porque Kageyama estaba cantando. ¡Su novio estaba cantando! En segundo año apenas podía tomar una uñeta bien, lo había dejado de inmediato.

Cuando terminó la canción Tsukishima abrió los ojos, observando al chico que repentinamente había aparecido frente a él. Abrazó a Tobio de una manera en que nunca lo había hecho, llorando un poquito. Solo un poquito.

– ¿Estás llorando?

– No. – Kageyama le limpió las lágrimas pequeñitas que se habían logrado escapar, dejó la guitarra a un lado y le devolvió el abrazo.

Ambos estaban en el altar y Akiteru llegó, se colocó en medio y comenzó a hablar.

– Dentro de está linda oscuridad proporcionada por Hinata y Yachi, vamos a empezar. – se aclaró la garganta y miró a los dos chicos. – Creo que ellos dos son demasiado poco convencionales para hacerlos pasar del brazo de la madre, así que simplemente, ¡empecemos!

Después de un rato de Akiteru hablando sobre los chicos, les pidió que recitaran los votos. Tsukishima habló primero.

– Decir esto frente a tanta gente me da vergüenza y emoción al mismo tiempo, es bastante extraño. Pero toda nuestra historia lo ha sido, de alguna forma. Eres la persona que me acompaña y me toma la mano aún cuando la evite muchas veces. Sabes lo obstinado y desagradable que llego a ser, por eso te agradezco haberme aceptado de esta forma. Pasamos por muchos problemas pero siento que desde ese día hace seis años, ese día que me dijiste que sí, no había vuelta atrás. Nos compartimos en todos los sentidos posibles. Siento que somos muy parecidos y distintos a la vez. Y escúchame bien, porque no creo repetirlo muchas veces en nuestra vida. Eres un pilar con el que no podría no estar. Y te amo demasiado, demasiado. Nunca había encontrado a nadie como tú. Gracias por aceptarme esa cita en segundo año, si no fuera por eso y mi insistencia no hubieras conocido al amor de tu vida. – para finalizar Kei le guiñó el ojo en tono juguetón, a pesar del rojo fuerte en sus orejas y mejillas.

– creo que la canción lo dijo todo. – kageyama se acercó al oído de Kei y le susurró. – Hotaru, te amo.

Akiteru siguió con la ceremonia hasta que llegó la parte que todos esperaban.

– Así que, Tsukishima Kei, ¿aceptas a Kageyama como tu esposo?

– No. – el alto le sacó la lengua infantilmente a Tobio, soltando una risa al final del puro nerviosismo.

– Kageyama Tobio, ¿Aceptas a Tsukishima como tu esposo?

– Para nada, qué asco. – el pelinegro le sacó la lengua de vuelta y ambos chicos se abrazaron.

De fondo los gritos se escucharon por doquier, sobretodo los silbidos de Hinata y los "viva los novios" de Yachi.

**Author's Note:**

> hola! Es la primera vez que publico aquí, espero durar bastante. Espero que les guste!


End file.
